Computer systems may run applications and processes that execute various instructions on a processor. Processors may execute instructions at various performance levels based on the processors frequency and/or the voltage supplied to the processor. For example, processors may operate at a specified power state or P-state, which may be a defined frequency voltage pair for that processor. The power consumption, and therefore, the operating costs associated with running applications on the cloud may be directly linked to the P-state of the processors used to execute tasks and commands associated with the applications. For example, each P-state may have a designated operating cost or price per hour. High performance power states have higher frequencies and voltages than lower performance power states, but due to the higher voltage, these higher performance power states may consume more power and thus are associated with higher operating costs.